VM Motori
}} VM Motori S.p.A. is a diesel engine manufacturing company in Cento, Italy, in Emilia-Romagna, an Italian region which is also home to Ferrari, Lamborghini, Maserati, Pagani and Ducati. Established in 1947, the company has had several owners in the last twenty years, with Fiat becoming the current owner in 2013. History VM Motori was founded by two entrepreneurs, Claudio Vancini and Ugo Martelli (hence the "VM") in 1947. VM merged with Stabilimenti Meccanici Triestini in Trieste in 1971, then Finmeccanica took a majority stake in the combined company. In 1989, Finmeccanica restructured, selling its stake in VM Motori to company managers and Midland Montague (bank) in a leveraged buyout, leaving the company with its single Cento plant. Detroit Diesel Corporation (DDC) bought VM Motori in 1995. In 2000, DDC was purchased by DaimlerChrysler AG. In 2003, Penske Corporation purchased a 51% stake in VM Motori; in 2007, Penske bought the remaining 49% from DaimlerChrysler and subsequently sold 50% of it to General Motors. As of 2007, both deals were awaiting European regulatory approval and the value of the deal was not disclosed. In September 2008, GAZ Group announced plans to purchase a 50% stake from Penske Corp, but ultimately cancelled them in February 2009. On 11 February 2011, Fiat Powertrain Technologies and Penske Corporation had reached an agreement under which Fiat Powertrain would purchase Penske Corporation's fifty-percent stake in VM Motori S.p.A.Fiat Powertrain Purchases Penske Corporations’s Fifty-Percent Stake in VM Motori - VM Motori to be co-owned by GM and Fiat Powertrain Fiat Group Automobiles acquired the remaining 50% stake of VM Motori S.p.A. owned by General Motors,Italy's Fiat to take full control of VM Motori on 28 October 2013. Products and licensing In 1947, the company produced the first Italian air-cooled diesel engine with direct injection. In 1964, the company introduced entire new families of air-cooled diesel engines for fishing boats and the industrial machine markets. The year 1974 saw the introduction of a new series of high-speed (4200 rpm) HR, pre-combustion chamber, water-cooled, turbocharged engines. The Alfa Romeo Alfetta, produced in Arese, rolled off the line with a VM Motori engine under the bonnet in 1979, signaling VM's move to the OEM automotive market. During the 1980s, British Leyland chose VM engines as the smoothest, most petrol-like units available for diesel models of their Range Rover and Rover SD1; the choice continued with the later Rover 800. The after-cooled, electronic-combustion, "Turbotronic" engine was unveiled in 1990. It was supplied to Alfa Romeo, Chrysler, Ford, General Motors, and Rover. In 1995, when OEM automotive sales accounted for 75% of income. A major deal with Chrysler saw agreements to supply engines for their Jeep Cherokee and Voyager (2.5-litre) models. VM Motori's 2.8-litre common rail turbodiesel engine was chosen for the Jeep Liberty CRD. The 2005 and later Chrysler Grand Voyager and 2012 model year Chevrolet Colorado That sale in Thailand is also fitted with the VM 2.8-litre (R428) engine. In the late 1990s, a new three-cylinder 1.5-litre turbocharged diesel engine was developed by VM Motori. It featured a single overhead camshaft, four valves per cylinder, and common rail direct fuel injection. It was licensed to the South Korean manufacturer Hyundai, and was used in the second generation of the Hyundai Accent, the Hyundai Getz and the Hyundai Matrix. CMSCT=Kontakty CT=16 PCT=16 LNG=1|publisher=E-Shop Auto Kelly SLOVAKIA, s.r.o.|accessdate=12 February 2014}} These were produced and marketed between the fall of 2001 and the end of 2005. In 2004, GM Daewoo has licensed the 1.5-litre and 2.0-litre common rail engine designs, and built a dedicated engine plant, which started production 2006. The 2.0 L diesel is used in the Daewoo Winstorm (also badged as the Chevrolet Captiva, and in the related Opel Antara), the Daewoo Lacetti (also badged as the Chevrolet Lacetti), the Daewoo Tosca (also badged as the Chevrolet Epica) and the Chevrolet Cruze. The latest vehicle to benefit from a 2.5 L VM Motori diesel engine is the purpose-built LTI (London Taxis International) London style taxicab - the TX4 is the first of the TX range of taxis to include a VM Motori engine. The company is also selling its products to off-highway applications, such as marine and defence (military) applications. MTU Friedrichshafen, a German diesel engine manufacturer, holds the exclusive sales rights for VM Motori off-highway engines outside of Italy. In June 2010 VM Motori started the production of the new 2.8L 4-cylinder Euro 5 engine to power the 2011 Jeep Wrangler, 2011 Jeep Cherokee and 2012 Lancia Voyager. The A428 has a maximum power of and a torque of at 1800 rpm. On the manual version of the Jeep Wrangler the A428 features the Stop/Start system to reduce the CO2 emissions. In January 2011, VM Motori launched its brand new engine 3.0L V6. With 241 HP and the A630 is (claimed to be) among the best diesel engines in its class. As result of the collaboration with Fiat Powertrain Technologies the engine features the Multijet2 technology for improved performance, fuel economy and NVH. The first applications of the 3.0L V6 are the 2014 Grand Cherokee, the 2012 Lancia Thema and the 2014 Ram pickup. See also * List of Italian companies * List of VM Motori engines Notes References External links *VM Motori *Penske Corporation *DaimlerChrysler *Detroit Diesel Corporation *http://autos.groups.yahoo.com/group/VM-dieselengine-group Discussion group all about VM diesel engines. A resource of otherwise difficult to find information. Category:Engineering companies of Italy Category:Automotive companies of Italy Category:Auto parts suppliers Category:Engine manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1947 Category:1947 establishments in Italy Category:General Motors joint-ventures Category:Penske Category:Fiat Group subsidiaries Category:Italian brands